Every Tear Is A Waterfall
by love chauncey
Summary: Edward left to Italy to die, Aro used Chelsea to manipulate his feelings towards his family, and towards Bella.  The Cullen's return, only to discover both Edward and Bella are no longer who they once were.


_**AN: So yeah, this is my first story. Formerly titled Heartbreak Warfare, I've decided to pick the story back up a year or so later and changed the title. I own nothing but this fanfiction plot, Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. So if your name is Bella, Jacob or Edward - she probably owns you too. Alright, let the show begin. I'll be updating every few days, follow me on twitter lovechaunceyfic for updates and sneak peaks.**_

Gossiping could be so cruel. It was one of the variables of high school life that I could and would never understand. Lies that were meant to turn into bigger lies, and then turn into bigger lies after that? I refused to belong to any of that. This is why I refused to believe or even partake in the silly, yet heart crippling rumor that _they_ were back in town. I'm pretty sure my heartbeat must've stopped beating when I heard the whispered name at lunch today. _The Cullen's._ From one set of lips to the next, it was a name that seemed to spark up like wildfire throughout the student body of Forks. Looks of pity were shot at me at various moments of the day, but I had grown accustomed to the stares for nearly seven months now.

I braced myself for the pain I now welcomed with near pleasure as my mind began to wander towards the prospect of the vampire family that so quickly accepted me as if I had always meant to be part of it. I looked at the pain as if it were an old friend; because it was the only thing I had to remembering them, to ensuring that it had once been real. With each name, it was as if they themselves would take a rusted serrated knife and carve a little more of the empty space where my heart once lay, before _He_ took it with him.

_Carlisle_, the man who I knew I could always depend on, despite the situation. A voice of reason in the darkest of times. _Esme_, the mother I never seemed to have throughout my life. I had Renee of course, but the roles in our relationship had been reversed so early it was hard to think as it any other way. _Emmett_, the perpetual optimist. He had such faith in me; it was hard not to smile. He saw me as Bella, not just the fragile human who couldn't defend herself. _Rosalie_, the perfection, no other word could quite describe her. I never understood why she felt the way she did towards me; malice, hatred, jealous. Still, the feelings she felt were constant, and it was that alone that I admired and respected her for the constant relation that had grown between us. _Alice_, the sister I had always craved for growing up as a child. She followed her own rules, one of the many reasons I had become so in awe of her each time she stepped into a room. _Jasper_, probably the strongest in the family, when it came to will power and control at least. My birthday was honestly nothing in my mind, he spent days around humans before I had come around, what made me any different? And last, for the final stab at my heart: _Edward_. There really are no words to describe him; because the millions I could conjure could never describe him in with justice. He said he _loved_ me. He said I was his _life_. He saved my life, instead of accepting the fact that venom was coursing through my veins and let me become like him. Now I wonder how he managed to save my life, yet be alright for taking it when he left.

_**"Bella?"**_ a quiet voice pulls me from my thoughts.

I look up at Angela over the lunch table, her eyes full of worry and concern. She had that look about her again, the one where something is clearly on her mind, but she's giving thought as whether to say it or not. She's honestly one of the few friends I have now with an automatic mouth filter built in, and after rumors spread, namely about a certain family - it's good to have a friend like her.

**"Yeah Ang?"**

_**"Well ... Uhm..."**_

I cut her off, with a small laugh. **"What's up with you?"**

_**"I saw Alice Cullen in Calculus today."**_

My stomach churned violently, threatening to spill its limited contents from my previous meal of a ham sandwich and an apple. I nodded weakly. I'm sure I looked absolutely awful at that moment, and truly I felt it. It wasn't everyday that your life was taken away; and when you were forced to rebuild a new one, it had suddenly been thrown back into your face. An unsteady breath of air escaped from my lungs, and I soon began to inhale quickly, as if I were starving for oxygen itself. I excused myself from our small lunch group and walked to the outside courtyard, hoping a bit of fresh air would sooth my oncoming panic attack.

_Please don't fall. Please don't fall. Please don't fall._

I attempted to tune out the whispers and glares that followed me as I walked through the lunchroom. A small town being just that, a small town; everyone knew I had been associated with the Cullen's. If only they knew... My hand pressed on the bar across the middle of the door, opening hastily.

**"Bella!" **I knew that voice. I knew that voice just too well. And thus, I attempted to allude and ignore the person belonging to that voice.

**"Bella! Wait!"**

I heard the no doubt, expensive designer heels clack across the ground as she ran at a human speed to catch up to my now faster pace. I flinched the moment her cold fingers tugged on my jacket softly. I'd have to face her. Turning around slowly, I prepared myself for the beautiful faces that had hurt my heart. That had taken everything I had, and acted like it was nothing. Like I was nothing. I was nothing to them. A pet. A toy. An item to fill up their days with feedings, bathing and dressing. I expected to see _His_ face with her. But I didn't. Only Jasper, away from the two of us. His eyes practically shoved to the floor in shame. If only he knew that I could never blame him for following his natural instincts.

Any sort of breath I had, was quickly expelled as Alice closed the distance between us with a fierce tight hug. An onslaught of emotions ran through my head. Was I mad that they were clearly back? Or happy? Upset that He wasn't with them for this small little reunion of sorts? Or relieved that I wouldn't have to face him. I shook my head as I pushed her away.

**"No."**

_**"No?"**_ Her voice sounding more confused than shocked.

**"No."** My voice sounding firm, **"I won't let you, or any of you control me again."** I pushed her further from me, wrapping my arms around myself to cover the gaping hole that my chest must be revealing. I look towards the cloudy sky to blink back any tears. I would stay strong.

**"Why are you here Alice?"**

_**"Bella, we made such a huge mistake, I'm so-"**_

**"Who all is back?"** I cut her off quickly. One name. I only care about one name right now.

_**"All, except Edward."**_

I expel another breath I didn't know I had held.

_**"He wanted to though. He tried. Its just - well, it's complicated."**_


End file.
